Fake Flowers
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: He would stop loving her when the last rose died. Too bad he forgot to add the fake rose in with the real ones. Pairing: SarahxChuck.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chuck**

**Notes:**

**Word count - 706**

**Pairing - ChuckxSarah**

**Rating - K+/K**

"Chuck, what is this?" Chuck, as he liked to be called, held out a bouquet of roses for the lovely woman in front of him. She had just stepped into the Buy More for a quick second, and that was to talk to Casey!

Chuck brought the roses to her face. "They are roses, Sarah! Happy Valentine's Day!" She took the grouping of flowers and held them in her hands. They were beautiful, she could not deny this. She saw a card inside the roses and was about to pull them out, but Chuck was quick. "A-A-Ah! Don't pull that out! Wait until you're alone, okay?" She nodded. Whatever he said.

Casey made his way over to the gang. "Ah, seems like lover boy got you some flowers for Valentine's Day," Chuck glared at Casey, who ignored him, and saw Sarah blushing a small shade of red. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Well, with that said, Casey, we have a mission next week. The General would like to talk to you before then, preferably now," Casey grunted towards Chuck, who smiled, and made his way in between the little couple. Chuck watched him leave and looked down at Sarah.

"Thank you for the roses again, Chuck. They are beautiful," she smiled. Oh, if only he had the courage to say: "Not as beautiful as you." But Fate had another option for him:

"Y-Yeah," he stammered. Sarah looked around the store and nodded at the other workers.

"I'm sorry that I cannot stay longer, Chuck, but I must be going. This mission is supposedly a big one," he sighed. It was always about missions. He nodded; he couldn't stop her from saving the world, could he? She placed a hand on his chest and he looked down: well this was new. "I'll see you tonight?" H-How did she know that he was going to be at her place?! He nodded; well his plans were foiled again! She smiled and walked off.

He was already missing her unconditional love.

* * * *

Inside the apartment, the night sky glimmered from the bright lights in the city. Sarah stepped from her bathroom out into the bedroom and looked at the new vase of roses sitting on her armoire. Truth be told, she did not want to do this mission the General wanted to have accomplished. They were to capture some nerd that seemed to know a bit too much. Chuck wouldn't like this mission; he'd probably think it hit home with this guy.

She looked past the mission and back at the roses. They, at least, had some kind of color splashed into her dull room that was for sure. She was always fond of roses, too, so she admired the beauty of them. Then it hit her: she never did read that card, did she? That was what intrigued her the most!

She went to the flowers and dug through the petals to the card. It was a small folded white card that had her name in scripted writing. He must've practiced to get that right (she was right). She flipped the card open and read the quote out loud: "I will stop loving you once the last rose dies." She could feel her face heat up. She didn't know something that romantic could come from Chuck! She started to dig through the roses to find the fake one.

No, not that one. Or that one. ..Or that one. She counted the real ones and found no fake rose. He forgot to put the fake flower in with the real flowers. She leaned against the armoire and looked at the vase. How does one forget about the fake flower?! And he was the Intersect?

She sighed and shook her head. It was the thought that counted, she supposed. A knock on the door was heard and she looked at the door. She already knew who it was. "Sarah! You didn't read the card, did you!? Please say you didn't!" He must've had the fake flower in his hand. She started to laugh. She knew one thing: he didn't know everything while being the Intersect.

But he knew the most important thing: how to win her heart.

**I can't see Sarah and Chuck kissing yet. I'M SO SORRY! **

**This is cute enough, right? Probably cliched enough, too. How dare I join the bandwagon with this whole flower deal! And sorry that I'm late for a V-day one-shot between the two of them. Uh, I tried?**

**It's the thought that counts, okay?!**

**Review! It'll make me smile AND write more SarahxChuck one-shots. Because, come on, not enough people like this pairing!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
